


Cartas entre el Atlántico

by LiberVanAlst



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberVanAlst/pseuds/LiberVanAlst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inglaterra le manda cartas a Estados Unidos, y Estados Unidos le responde, cada uno manda estas cartas hablando de sus pensamientos y sentimientos, aquellos que no pueden decirse en persona y sólo lo ocultan tras la tinta y un papel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vuelo

Estados Unidos:  
A penas eras un niño cuando te encontré desprotegido y oculto entre las largas matas del césped del nuevo continente.  
Tus ojos azules brillaban. Nunca antes había visto algo igual, y recuerdo que estabas asustado, asustado por estar solo en medio de la nada.  
Te ofrecí mi mano con una sonrisa, y tú me sonreíste también. Tu mano tan pequeña tomo la mía que la cubría por completo y un sentimiento de paz, de felicidad inundó mi pecho con un calor absorbente. Estaba feliz.  
Llegamos a mi casa de campo, no quería que te pasara nada malo, y desde entonces te convertiste en mi hermanito menor.  
No puedo describir –aun ahora – el sentimiento de tenerte entre mis brazos al abrazarte, aquel cuerpo frágil y pequeño que con el tiempo crecía cada vez más.  
Hubo un día en el que tú lloraste asustado, y viniste a mi cama con las lágrimas y los mocos corriendo por tu cara. De inmediato me senté en la cama encendiendo la vela para verte bien. Parecías consternado de alguna forma, y yo culpable porque creías que los monstruos te iban a atacar. Tomé el pañuelo de género al lado de mi cama, y con una sonrisa te pedí que te acercaras a mi cama. Cuando te sentaste, comencé a limpiarte la linda cara que tenías, y te conté una historia de príncipes y hadas para que durmieras con tranquilidad. En menos de una hora, dormías en mis brazos.  
Quizás fui muy protector pero de nada sirve aceptarlo ahora, o quizás demasiado descuidado, ¿Es que no te atendí bien?  
Nuevamente tuve que irme y dejarte solo.  
Me pregunto cuantas veces hice lo mismo, irme a mis tierras y dejarte solo en el parque, conociendo mas gente, mas…  
Mientras en cada pelea pienso que estas mejor, que debes estar bien y que estoy protegiéndote como mi tierra natal, tu sigues creciendo, y al llegar, nuevamente me encontré contigo.  
Estabas más alto, ahora tu cabeza llegaba a mi pecho cuando estábamos parados, y tus ojos azules me miraban con cierta admiración aun, aunque también con un poco de soledad.  
Recuerdo que ese día querías ir a tomar el té al patio, y me sonreías mientras tomabas mi mano. Nos divertíamos y éramos muy unidos.  
Te regalé unos soldaditos para que jugaras con ellos, sólo me sonreíste y los guardaste, nunca más los volví a ver.  
La empleada de la casona llegó a servirnos un té ingles, finamente preparado en unas tazas blancas con arreglos florales.  
Comenzaste a hacerme preguntas, sobre que era una nación, y que podías hacer por la gente que sufría. Me quedé en silencio sin responderte, con una descabellada idea que se cruzó por mi cabeza, tu alejamiento hacia mí, y me asusté.  
Al ver tu sonrisa nuevamente, la idea se esfumó de mi mente, eras aun niño, mi niño, mi hermanito pequeño, que dependía de mi.  
Uno de esos días, esos días de nevada que te agradaba admirar, tuve que viajar. Tomaste mi mano para que no me fuera nuevamente, y entendí que querías retenerme. No podía mirarte a la cara y me solté.  
Desde el barco miraba tu cara llorosa, y aun así mi sonrisa, hipócrita te decía que volvería nuevamente, como siempre.  
Cuando regresé estabas sentado, tomando lo que era un líquido oscuro que i conciencia desconocía, y al probarlo, me di cuenta que era amargo.  
Lo llamaste sin más, café; supongo que era por su color pues era simplemente café. Algo tan amargo o era de mi agrado, pero si a ti te gustaba, eras libre de tomarlo. Te estabas convirtiendo en un adulto.  
Ese día de verano, creo que nunca lo olvidaré. El día que me reclamaste lo solo que te sentías, lo mucho que sufría tu pueblo y que ya no soportabas la crueldad con la que mis ojos se negaban a ver tu propia realidad.  
Ese día… ya no eras mi hermano menor.  
Los días de risas, los días de dependencia quedaron atrás…  
Pensé que algún día regresarías, como lo hice yo contigo en algún momento, pero esperé, esperé semanas a que vinieras por esa puerta y tu nunca apareciste.  
Cuando te vi nuevamente, traías un traje de batalla, con cientos de hombres a tus espaldas, y me dijiste que ya no me necesitabas, y no me querías en tu vida. ¿Lo recuerdas?  
Las palabras me dolieron, tanto que pensé que n mi pecho habría una llaga y comenzaría a sangrar, pero no, las llagas vinieron a su momento.  
Desenvainaste tu espada y la pusiste frente a mi cara, porque eras noble a pesar de todas las discusiones.  
A decir verdad, no quería pelear contigo, porque cuando te fuiste me di cuenta, que te quería, te quería de una forma especial, mas allá de mi propio ser.  
Comenzaste a atacarme, y no pude más que defenderme.  
Desenvainé mi propia espada y pronto mis hombres llegaron a mis espaldas, una guerra entre nosotros se había desatado.  
Una herida tras otra, tuya, mía, tus hombres y los míos, nuestra sangre fundiéndose con los campos y los bosques que adornaban tus tiernas sierras. Y luego, mi caída.  
Caí de espaldas y tu espada en esa tarde apuntaba mi rostro. Tus ojos fríos me dijeron que me matarías en cualquier momento, y cerré los míos esperando tu puñalada.  
Cuando los abrí, estabas frente a mí, con una sonrisa… y nuevamente, eras un niño, un niño jugando a ganar, y ganaste.  
Me abrazaste después de eso, y me susurraste un gracias al oído, te levantaste y volviste por donde luchábamos. Lo último que vi ese día fue tu espalda.  
Dentro de mi casa escuchaba la celebración, los gritos, y desde mi ventana escuchaba tus risas y tu alegría. Ahora eras el adulto.  
Te desarrollaste con rapidez, creciste más después de que me fui para no volver y poco a poco te volviste conocido simplemente por "no depender de nadie"-  
Te volviste una persona interesada y frívola, teniendo amistad con otras naciones simplemente por conveniencia propia, y porque siempre tenías que ser aquel que daba recursos a los demás, cualquiera e confundiría con caritativo, sin embargo, yo te conozco desde niño.  
Ahora tienes muchos aliados que no son amigos, tienes muchos enemigos que son simplemente eso, y te quedas solo, aislándote de todos, con ese orgullo y ese ego.  
Pero a escondidas te escabulles y me abrazas, a escondidas te escabulles y lloras, a escondidas vuelves a mi casa y nos cobijamos el uno al otro a pesar de nuestras adversidades  
Eras el ave que voló de mi nido, y también el hijo pródigo que vuelve a los brazos de su padre, eres eso y mucho más…  
Sin embargo, lo único que quería decirte es…

A pesar de todo, te sigo amado, Estados unidos de América.

Inglaterra.


	2. Palabras

Inglaterra:  
Creo que te quedas en las cosas del pasado cuando deberías pensar en el presente y sobretodo en el futuro. No comprendo esa obsesión tuya por querer añorar "lo viejo".  
Las cosas que pasaron, las cosas que nos dijimos y lo que no nos dijimos, ya no son parte de nuestro mundo, porque es algo que he enterrado.  
Agradezco las enseñanzas y la cultura que me has dado, pero ya no soy tu colonia, ni tampoco un niño pequeño, nuestras historias han cambiado bastante pero tu pareces seguir negándote a los hechos.  
Ahora me he convertido en una nación poderosa y grande, he sabido surgir desde el fondo, donde tú me dejaste, y poco a poco mi gente brotó dentro de la democracia en mi país.  
Por esto, no creo que sea necesario recordar lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Ahora tenemos una relación estable, aunque seguimos estando alejados por el extenso mar.  
Cuando recibí tu carta fue una sorpresa. Nunca pensé que pensarías en escribirme, pues no lo hacías cuando era pequeño, ¿por qué habrías de hacerlo ahora? Y cada vez que pienso en ello, sólo llego a la misma respuesta. Te estas volviendo viejo y solo. No quiero decir con esto, que por ser viejo y solo pienses siempre en mi – aunque me gustaría creer eso -. La verdad es que estoy preocupado por tus cambios de ánimo, esos altos y bajos no son buenos para tu salud.  
Inglaterra.  
Voy a dejarme de bromas esta vez.  
Cuando era niño queriendo descubrir las cosas nuevas del mundo, simplemente era eso lo que añoraba ser, pero aun no entendía nada de mi pueblo. Quería saber todo y a la vez explorar en el "nuevo mundo". Sin embargo, tu me enseñaste que no todo lo bueno es tan bueno y lo malo es tan malo, y cuando apliqué que lo que me había aprendido de ti, te convertiste por fin en mi hermano mayor, pero crecí, y al parecer tu nunca te diste cuenta de eso, aun ahora me molesta.  
Quise contarte mis cosas tantas veces, sin embargo me las guardé para mí. Quise preguntarte cosas acerca de las chicas, de mi pueblo, del amor, pero como siempre, venías y te ibas, al final fuiste un "hermano mayor" ausente.  
Te vi tantas veces con heridas, sangrando, llegabas a casa cansado, y me daba pena verte de esa forma. Pensé que haciéndome más fuerte podría protegerte, quería ser ese príncipe que me contabas en tus historias, y rescatarte de esos dragones llamados guerras.  
Tienes razón, cada vez que venías crecía de una manera asombrosa, y era simplemente porque cuando estaba solo en este país, solo pensaba en que llegarías nuevamente con esas múltiples heridas y que al correr a abrazarte te dolería.  
Vi a mi pueblo sufriendo, estabas robándome y eso me molestó. Yo te admiraba mucho, pero cuando me di cuenta que te estabas aprovechando de mi en vez de cuidarme me enfadé mucho. Ahora era yo quien quería hacerte esas heridas en tu cuerpo, y dejar una eterna marca en ti.  
Quería ser libre de la mala imagen que en ese entonces tenía de ti, entonces me fui de casa, y por fin te abandoné.  
Fui un tonto adolescente por pensar que si me iba te irías de mi nación y me dejarías en paz, pero me seguiste buscando, una y otra vez, y mis hombres se seguían quejando de la mala vida que llevaban, decidí cortar por lo sano y te declaré la guerra.  
Tuve miedo de que a pesar de ser la mezcla de distintas culturas mis pueblos me fueran dejando uno a uno, por ello me apresuré a unirlos contra ti y hacer "Estados Unidos de América".  
Tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría. Todos los recuerdos contigo se me vinieron a la cabeza antes de atacarte, pero tenía que desecharlos de alguna forma, por eso comencé a ocuparme de mi mismo y mi gente.  
Tu comenzaste a enviar más hombres para la guerra, mientras yo me preguntaba que tan frio podías ser, y cuando te ataqué el tonto juego de los hermanos había acabado.  
Vi a muchos de mis hombres morir a tus pies. Con los bosques teñidos de rojo por la sangre y el fuego.  
Utilizaste a Canadá un par de veces para magullarme, aun no comprendo hasta donde puede llegar tu hipocresía, yo siempre fui tu favorito.  
El dolor en mi pecho era indescriptible; como nación había salido magullado, y como persona había perdido a muchos de mis seres queridos, sobretodo a aquella persona que años atrás miraba hacía arriba y tomaba su mano. Te había perdido a ti.  
Aun recordar estos hechos ahora me pone desanimado, por eso, a pesar de que amo mi libertad de alguna forma tu influencia aun queda bajo mi piel.  
Cuando voy a visitar Nueva York, tengo múltiples recuerdos de mi niñez y mi adolescencia junto a ti, y no es que no quiera recordar, sólo me parece muy nostálgico hacerlo mirando la noche estrellada.  
A pesar de todas las cosas que he vivido junto a ti, quiero decir algo que nunca he dicho, o quizás no lo he dicho por un largo tiempo… Gracias.  
Ahora que soy una potencia mundial más grande que tú me siento con la fuerza suficiente para decirlo. Agradezco todas las enseñanzas que me diste, porque sin ellas jamás abría podido entender el mundo en el que vivimos, te doy las gracias porque fuiste un buen hermano mayor y un buen tutor, pero, lo que nunca te agradeceré es el rechazarme cada vez que intento acercarme a acariciar tu pelo, a besar tus labios o siquiera tomar tu mano, siempre huyes, esto me molesta. ¿No se supone que ya somos una pareja oficialmente? ¿Entonces por qué siempre te escabulles?  
Si las cosas son así prefiero que me digas a la cara las razones por las cuales aun no aceptas ser mi novio oficial y gritarle al mundo que nos queremos. Estoy cansado de fingir Inglaterra.  
¿Acaso si fuera Japón sería diferente? ¿o es que la cosa es sólo conmigo?  
Como hombre me siento frustrado, soy yo el que siempre te busco, el que siempre llama y da la iniciativa para "algo" y a la larga esas cosas cansan, pero al fin y al cabo solo me pregunto si eres muy lento para darte cuenta.  
Con respecto a mis amigos, sé que no tengo ninguno realmente, sólo a Tony, pero tampoco necesito tenerlos, pues obtengo todo lo que quiero a mi manera. Los amigos sólo son por supervivencia, luego de usarlos te deshaces de ellos, así fue como me enseñaste. Un país rodeado y siendo una Isla de todas formas.  
Por cierto Inglaterra… seguiré viajando a escondidas para verte, seguiré escabullendo en la noche para abrazarte, besarte y hacer el amor contigo hasta el amanecer.  
Estaré protegiendo tus sueños, tus palabras y tu cuerpo, porque ya me pertenecen, todo de ti, tus recuerdos, tu pasado y futuro también, todo lo tuyo es mío… ¿Sabes por que Inglaterra?

Porque yo soy tu héroe…

Estados Unidos de América.


End file.
